Mi pequeña (Reto2013HhT)
by lupiscisis
Summary: Harry haría cualquier cosa por su hija... incluso amenazar un poco a su novio. Reto para el grupo Harmony hasta la tumba, espero les guste.


**Nada de esto es mío todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Total de palabras contando titulo, y otras notas 2332**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mi Pequeña**

Eran casi las siete de la noche cuando una linda mujer de cabello castaño entro al despacho de su esposo, quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana con el ceño profundamente fruncido. La mujer al verlo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, ya que sabía que su amado, se encontraba pensando la forma de posponer una situación que lo incomodaba en demasía.

—Harry, ya se hace tarde y los chicos no tardan en llegar — dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

—Ya lo sé — fue lo único que respondió el hombre, sin despegar la vista de la ventana

—En ese caso ve a prepararte, que cuando lleguen cenaremos y después…

—Y después nada, porque hoy no pienso hablar con ellos

—Harry James Potter Evans no vas a alargar mas esta situación, tú se lo prometiste a tu hija, así que no quiero excusas.

—Pero Hermione, no estoy listo… además Lily aun es muy joven para esa clase de….

—No empezamos de nuevo, diste tu palabra y la vas a cumplir, además no lo harás solo, yo voy a estar contigo

Harry se quedo un largo rato callado mirando a su esposa, para después acercarse a ella y darle un suave beso en los labios

—Eso lo sé, y espero que siempre siga siendo así

—No lo dudes siempre estaré a tu lado — dijo la castaña con una dulce sonrisa

Y tras otro breve, pero agradable beso, salieron del despacho para prepararse para la cena.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione había arreglado la mesa de forma impecable y no era para menos, ya que no todos los días pedirían en matrimonio la mano de su única hija. Cuando su hija les había dicho que Sebastián, su novio, tenía intenciones de pedir su mano, ella se había emocionado a tal grado que no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Harry por otra parte quiso asesinar al desgraciado que pretendía llevarse a su pequeña.

—_No creo que Sebastián sea el hombre indicado para Lily — había dicho Harry cuando él y su esposa estuvieron a solas_

—_Pero desde que ella empezó a salir con él dijiste que era un buen muchacho — respondía la castaña mientras se ponía el camisón _

—_Lo dije por qué no creí que durarían tanto_

— _¡Harry! — exclamo Hermione cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con reproche_

—_Ya, ya, no te enojes… solo que no creo que sea el momento adecuado para que tome ese paso tan importante… aun es muy joven_

— _¿Eso crees? — pregunto la mujer una vez que estuvo acostada a un lado de su esposo_

—_Sí, eso creo_

—_Pues es raro, ya que por si olvidaste tú y yo teníamos veintiún años cuando nos casamos…. cinco años menos que Lily_

—_Em… eso… nosotros… fue diferente… eran otros tiempos — dijo el moreno bastante nervioso, ya que en ese entonces no le había importado mucho si él y Hermione eran jóvenes o no para casarse._

—_Bien, eran otros tiempos… pero esto está pasando ahora y tú vas a hablar con Sebastián y sus padres, y no habrá marcha atrás. De acuerdo — dijo Hermione en un tono mandón que no daba oportunidad a protestas. Harry la miro seriamente y tras un largo momento de silencio termino respondiendo_

—_Está bien, lo voy hacer… pero dentro de cuatro meses… ya que hay una misión importante en el departamento de aurores, que no puedo posponer._

_-Harry se trat…_

_-Ya dije – y apago la luz después de darle un beso de buenas noches su esposa_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Y a partir de ese momento había evitado de todas formas hablar con su hija sobre el tema de su futuro compromiso. Y es que simple y sencillamente no podía hacerse a la idea que su hija, su pequeña, frágil e indefensa nena, haya dejado de ser eso, una pequeña niña, para convertirse en una joven y linda mujer, que ahora pensaba en casarse para formar su propia familia.

"_Animo hermano, esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar" _

Le había dicho su pelirrojo amigo cuando había comentado su sentir ante el tema. Y claro que sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, pero ahora que el momento estaba más cerca que nunca no sabía cómo manejarlo.

— ¿Papá, podemos hablar? — se escucho la suave voz de Lily

—Claro que si, pasa y dime ¿de qué quieres hablar? — dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba a su hija y la conducía a una de las sillas que había en el lugar

—Es sobre Sebastián — respondió la joven, con un poco duda ya que sabía que en los últimos meses su papá evitaba el tema _"Sebastián"_ a toda costa.

Harry miro a su hija y noto que ella cada vez se parecía más a Hermione, con ese cabello algo alborotado y esa pequeña arruga que se formaba en su frente cuando iba a hablar de un tema de suma importancia.

— ¿Y qué pasa con él? — respondió finalmente

—Esta algo nervioso por lo que puedas decirle cuando te pida mi mano… él sabe que no estás muy de acuerdo con la situación y…

—Lo sabe, ¿Cómo que lo sabe?

—Yo se lo dije, y por eso antes de que sus padres lleguen quiere hablar contigo – volvió a responder la joven, como sin nada

— ¿Y tú como sabes que no estoy de acuerdo? — pregunto el hombre confundido, ya que según él no había dado señales de su molestia

—Papá, te conozco muy bien y no hace falta que me digas nada para saber que estas… algo renuente ante la idea de que me case — dijo la joven como sin nada sorprendiendo a Harry

—No es que no quiera que te cases… solo que pienso que aun eres muy joven para hacerlo, podrías esperarte uno, dos o… diez años mas… — Entonces Harry dejo de hablar y miro a su hija, quien a su vez lo miraba divertida ante lo último que había dicho — Lily yo no...

Pero ya no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento Hermione entro al estudio para avisarles que los padres de Sebastián habían llegado y que los esperaban en la estancia

—Siento interrumpirles el momento, pero los padres de Sebastián ya están aquí.

Harry y Lily solo asintieron y caminaron hacia la puerta donde se reunieron con la castaña.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Hermione entonces Harry le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros y le dijo

—Sí, estoy bien… ahora vamos con nuestros invitados

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

La familia Clapton, eran de las pocas familias que no exageraban su trato de respeto hacia Harry, por ser quien terminara con Voldemort, y eso era lo que más le agradaba al moreno, ya que se sentía bien estando con personas sinceras.

—Harry, que gusto verte — dijo Roger Clapton, en cuando Harry y Hermione entraron a la estancia

—Lo mismo digo — respondió el aludido tomando la mano que el hombre le ofrecía — Lisa… un gusto como siempre — saludando de igual forma a la mujer de cabello negro que estaba junto a Sebastián, que a su vez se había levantado para saludar al moreno.

Cuando Harry estuvo enfrente de al muchacho no pudo evitar poner una expresión dura, casi tan dura como la que ponía cuando tenía que interrogar a uno que otro intento de mortifago retardado.

—Señor Potter — extendiéndole una mano en forma de saludo

—Sebastián — apretando la mano del chico, más fuerte de lo que comúnmente lo hacia

—Bueno, ahora que los saludos terminaron, podemos pasar al comedor… ya que la cena esta lista — intervino Hermione tomando del brazo a su esposo, obligándolo a soltar al chico.

—Sí, vamos a cenar… Sebastián tú te sientas junto a mi — dijo Lily, mientras discretamente a sobaba la mano de su novio.

La mesa estaba elegantemente puesta, eso sí, sin ostentaciones.

—Déjame ayudarte Hermione — pidió la madre de Sebastián

—De ninguna manera, ustedes son nuestros invitados

—Por favor

—Está bien, vamos — y ambas mujeres entraron a la cocina dejando a Lily y Sebastián en compañía de sus padres, quienes conversaban sobre el nuevo ministro de magia

—Es idea mía, o esto está un poco tenso — le dijo en un susurro Sebastián a Lily, ella solo suspiro y le dedico una suave sonrisa

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien — y le dio un pequeño beso.

La cena transcurrió en calma para sorpresa de Hermione quien esperaba ver a su esposo con cara de pocas amigos todo el tiempo.

—Hasta el momento todo ha salido bien… espero que siga así — dijo Hermione mientras ella terminaba de acomodar las tazas de té que llevaría a la estancia

—Tranquilízate, no pienso boicotear la reunión — respondió Harry con tranquilidad mientras cortaba el pastel que Hermione serviría junto con el té

—No sé a qué te refieres… yo nunca — comenzó a decir la mujer, pero Harry la detuvo

—Se que en los últimos meses me puse algo insoportable por esto del compromiso de Lily, pero no podía aceptar que mi hija quisiera formar una vida lejos de nosotros

—No crees que estas exagerando un poco — dijo la castaña soltando una pequeña risa burlona, que hizo que el moreno se indignara ante la falta de sensibilidad de su esposa

—Ríete si quieres, pero es la verdad, ya no estará aquí con nosotros… ahora estará con Sebastián y él será quien se encargue de cuidarla y yo…

—Y tú la cuidaras igual que siempre, porque el que ella se case no quiere decir que dejara de ser nuestra hija.

— ¿Pero, y si ella ya no quiere que yo la cuide?

Después de todos esos meses, la verdadera preocupación de Harry había salido a la luz. Hermione se quedo observando al moreno, para después abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas que pudo

—Cielo, como puedes pensar que Lily ya no va a querer que la cuides, ella jamás dejara de necesitarte. — Dijo la castaña para calmarlo — Ni ella, ni yo nunca, pero nunca dejaremos de necesitarte — Y le dio un beso

—Hay por dios, no podrían esperarse a que no haya gente en la casa para hacerse arrumacos — dijo Lily desde la entrada de la cocina. Harry y Hermione se separaron algo rojos al ser descubiertos por su hija

—Hija, lo siento… estábamos — comenzó a explicarse la castaña

—Mamá, no hace falta que digas nada… yo vi lo que hacían y me encanta que después de tantos años aun se demuestren su cariño. Pero creo que ya es momento de que ustedes hablen con los señores Clapton — dijo la chica tomando la charola que tenia los platos con pastel.

Harry suspiro, tomo a Hermione de la mano y salieron de la cocina para dirigirse a la sala donde los esperaban los Clapton.

—Sentimos la demora, pero aquí ya está el té… es de limón y el pastel es de chocolate, espero les guste — dijo Hermione mientras serbia el liquido en las tazas.

Cuando Sebastián iba a darle el primer sorbo a su té, Harry se levanto y dijo

—Sebastián, ¿podríamos hablar a salas un momento?

Sebastián miro en todas direcciones en busca de una salida para tal situación hasta que se topo con la mirada de Lily, ella solo le sonrió y lo animo a levantarse.

—Claro señor Potter — dijo el muchacho y siguió a Harry, quien ya había comenzado a caminar hacia el jardín.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry camino lo mas lejos de la casa que pudo, no quería que nadie escuchara lo que tenía que hablar con Sebastián.

—Quita esa cara por favor, no te voy hacer nada malo — dijo el moreno al ver la cara de preocupación del chico — solo quiero decirte que lamento si en algún momento hice que te sintieras incomodo con la actitud que tuve los últimos meses, pero no lo pude evitar ya que me tomo por sorpresa eso de querer casarse.

—No se disculpe señor, entiendo su actitud, ya que Lily es su única hija — respondió el muchacho ya más tranquilo

—Si, Lily es mi única hija y por eso hasta hace un rato estaba reacio a dar mi consentimiento para su boda… pero durante la cena pude notar la forma en que se miraban… y estoy seguro que nadie más que tú podría hacer que ella riera de esa forma tan luminosa.

—Créame, cuando le digo que yo amo a Lily como a nadie y que siempre hare lo necesario para verla feliz — dijo Sebastián con seriedad

—Lo sé, y por eso no pondré objeción alguna para su matrimonio — dijo con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía una mano al muchacho

—Gracias señor, en verdad

—No agradezcas nada, solo estoy haciendo lo correcto… pero eso sí, si ella llega a sufrir aunque sea un poco por tu culpa no dudes que te lo hare pagar, y recuerda que si logre destruir a Voldemort, quien en su momento fuera el mago más temido del mundo mágico, acabar contigo sería cosa de niños. — Dijo el moreno sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro —Ahora, aclarada la situación, volvamos adentro que ya hemos hecho esperar bastante a tus padres.

Sebastián no dijo nada, mientras seguía a Harry, pues sus palabras del lo habían dejado muy impactado.

Entraron de nuevo a la sala donde Hermione, los Clapton y Lily los esperaban.

—Sucede algo, ¿Por qué Sebastián esta tan pálido? —Pregunto Hermione, cuando el muchacho entro y se sentó junto a Lily

—Nada, solo le dije que tiene mi permiso para casarse con Lily, verdad. —dirigiéndose al chico quien solo asintió.

Claro que Harry había dado su permiso, pero también había dado una pequeña advertencia que parecía poca cosa, ya que al tratarse de su pequeña estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa… incluso amenazar un poco a su querido futuro yerno.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::**

**Bueno, este es mi aporte al reto, no salió como yo quería pero en verdad no pude sentarme y escribir como se debe… Pero no quería quedar mal, así que me apure a terminarlo, espero les guste. Ya saben los reviews no cuestan y es lindo leerlos.**


End file.
